reubenandthedarkfandomcom-20200215-history
Reuben And The Dark
Reuben And The Dark are a Canadian indie folk band from Calgary, Alberta. Led by singer and songwritter Reuben Bullock, the group also currently includes Shea Alain (guitar/keys), Brock Geiger (guitar/keys), Ian Jarvis (bass), and Brendan "Dino" Soares (drums). 2010 - 2013 years. Solo career. Formation of a band. Prior to the formation of the band, Rueben released the solo albums Pulling Up Arrows in 2010 and Man Made Lakes in 2012. In 2013, the group signed a contract with the Canadian independent label Arts & Crafts and took the name Reuben And The Dark. 2013 - 2015 years. The initial career of the group. Debut album. The fully formed band released their debut studio album Funeral Sky produced by Christopher Hayden, drummer of Florence and the Machine and Canadian producer Stephen Kozmenyuk, in 2014 on Arts & Crafts. The release of the album was supported by tour in Canada and the United States, as well as a small follow-up tour in Western Canada. Deluxe version of Funeral Sky was released in 2015, it included new tracks Winter’s Widow, Red River, the remade song The Rain, and alternative versions of the songs Bow And Arrow, Standing Still and Marionette. The total number of tracks is 17. The cover of Deluxe edition is distinguished by a filter of red and dark color palettes, while the cover of a regular edition is gray and pale. 2016 - 2019 years. Arms Of A Dream. Writing new songs. In 2016 they released a single Heart in Two and toured North America as an opening act for Vance Joy. “Heart in Two” took first place on the “Radio 2 Top 20” chart on the week of February 12, 2016. In 2018 band released their second studio album Arms Of A Dream. Also they make their own version of the song “Bobcaygeon”. Subsequently, cover entered in Deluxe version of the album. The cover depicts a hand inside the coat of arms stretching from underneath the water towards the sky, which must be an analogy, as well as the human path between despair and dreams. Water in this case can mean all the bad things that pull us down, be it problems or failures. A man literally drowns, stretching his hand up toward the stars, hoping for salvation and fulfillment of dreams. What, in fact, is hinted at by the name of the album “Arms Of A Dream”. The song Hallelujah was used in the trailer for Netflix's "Highwaymen," based on the Bonnie and Clyde story. In February 2019 band released a separate digital single, “Hold Me Like A Fire” along with a collaboration video shot by the National Music Center during an artist’s performance at the residence. In 2019, Reuben and the guys actively continue to write new songs. Also they released Deluxe Edition of Arms Of A Dream, which includes new songs Hold Me Like A Fire, You And I, a cover version of Bobcaygeon, and traditionally like in the first studio album, an alternative version of song Hallelujah. The total number of tracks is 15. The cover of Deluxe Edition has been updated. Now it has become clearly visible that the hand reaches for the starry sky, and the coat of arms has been removed. 2019 - present. un|love. In october 25, 2019, Reuben And The Dark released their third studio album un love (stylised as un | love). Their song Black Water was featured in the trailer for the movie El Camino: A Breaking Bad. The band also contributed a cover of "What A Wonderful World" for the soundtrack of the 2020 film Dolittle.